


Hey mana

by uglyzayn



Category: hi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyzayn/pseuds/uglyzayn
Summary: Hu





	

继继 (zqlin) wrote,   
2013-02-13 18:21:00  
Previous Share Next  
MOOD: cheerful  
MUSIC: LEDApple - Let the Wind Blow  
Bedroom Hymns  
Title: Bedroom Hymns  
Pairing: Chanyeol/Kyungsoo; Chansoo  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 1k words  
Summary: Kyungsoo giving Chanyeol a blowjob.  
A/N: Originally a fill here for kacts' 6th round for its_rayning♥

 

Kyungsoo’s lips are already swollen from kisses when he moves them down Chanyeol’s neck and presses them against his pale skin. Kyungsoo is always eager, but the older even more so, and it’s so easy for him to pull his shirt off and press mouth against Chanyeol’s chest and stomach.

He pulls Chanyeol to sit at the edge of the bed and finds himself on his knees on the floor between the other’s spread legs. He pauses when he reaches his groin, still fully clothed as he pulls Chanyeol’s jeans down with his boxers, his hand reaching out for a loose grip at the base of Chanyeol’s erection, taking the tip inside his mouth, his tongue flickering out to press it against the sensitive skin.

He laps the precum with his tongue, tasting it as he shifts his gaze back to Chanyeol, who is looking at him with his mouth agape and eyes heavily lidded. His fingers twitch at his sides, so he lets his hands clutch onto the bed sheets; his grip tightening as he watches Kyungsoo sucks on the head of his cock, blushed lips stretching as he slides his mouth further down his length.

He thinks Kyungsoo is amazing at this, breathing through his nose and upholding his eyes on him as he continues to take more of Chanyeol inside his mouth without a pause. He gasps when he feels his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. The other doesn’t let it show anymore, but Chanyeol can feel it; he can feel the gag reflex, heat clamping down on his erection, so he bucks his hips up per instinct, but Kyungoo’s hands are there to hold him back and restrict his movements. When Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, he already knows what comes next.

Kyungsoo swallows.

Chanyeol pulls the sheets a little harder, letting out a whimper when he begins to move his mouth up his cock, swirling his tongue around the head before he quickly goes all the way back down in one smooth motion. The older throws his head back, a low moan escaping his lips. The sound sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. He wants more. He continues the action a few times more, making sure to hollow his cheeks and press his tongue flat against the underside of Chanyeol’s cock. Then he stops and settles with sucking on the tip, so Chanyeol looks at him, silently urging the other on, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. He looks at him again as he removes his hands from Chanyeol’s hips.

Long fingers thread through his hair, before the hand fists at the back of his head. The pull at his hair makes him slightly dizzy and he whines around the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. The older doesn’t give him much time to recover, a single second to breathe before he pushes Kyungsoo’s head forth. Kyungsoo gags around him again, but he pays it no mind as he thrusts into the heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He sets a fast pace, his other hand joining the first one at the back of Kyungsoo’s head as he fucks harder into his mouth. The younger moans around him, his eyes on Chanyeol, pupils blown.

Kyungsoo moves his hands down between his legs, fingers fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. Chanyeol moans again, his voice dry and raw and the other purses his lips as much as he can, to create more friction in the attempt of drawing out more moans. He watches his cock disappear inside of Kyungsoo’s mouth when he pushes his head forward, before he pulls him back until only the head of his cock is left in Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo’s lips are pretty and always full, but Chanyeol thinks they look even better like this, stretched around his cock, red and swollen from the abuse.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispers and thrusts harder into the other’s mouth when he watches the other between his legs, hand around his own erection.

Kyungsoo knows that the other is reaching his limit as the grip on his hair tightens and the rhythm becomes rigid, so he fists himself a little harder, pumps a little faster.

When Chanyeol comes, his moan is long and dragged out, head thrown back with Kyungsoo’s lips at the base of his cock. He gets a bit of cum on his lips when Chanyeol pulls his head back, jaw slack. He runs his tongue across his lower lip before biting down on it, still jerking himself off on his knees between Chanyeol’s legs, and the older runs his fingers across Kyungsoo’s forehead to remove the hair that clings to his face. Then he lets the hand rest on Kyungsoo’s neck, the other one cupping his cheek, his thumb sliding across his upper lip, wiping off the cum. Kyungsoo’s lips are so soft beneath his thumb and he releases his lower lip to let Chanyeol slip the finger into his mouth, softly curling his tongue around it. The older hums in return with a smirk on his face.

“Cum for me Kyungsoo,” he murmurs, “or do you need my cock for that? Do you want my cock back in your mouth again?”

Kyungsoo moans around his thumb and increases the speed of his hand.

“Or maybe you want me to fuck you,” he says, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hair with his hand. “I could just turn you around and fuck you right here on the floor, would you like that?”

His hand stills for a moment when Chanyeol tugs on his hair, but then he moves again, his pace faster than before.

“But it’s not the same as having my cock down your throat, right? I know how much you love sucking me off with those pretty lips of yours, “ he continues. “Do you like the taste of me that much, Kyungsoo? Am I that good?”

He nods, Chanyeol’s thumb slipping out of his mouth.

“Yes,” he whispers.

“Yeah? Show me, Kyungsoo. Cum for me.”

Kyungsoo reaches his climax, biting down on his lip, his release staining his shirt. He collapses, resting his head against Chanyeol’s thigh. The older’s chuckle surprises him, but it vibrates through his entire body, so Kyungsoo closes his eyes and presses his cheek closer against Chanyeol’s skin, a smile pulling the corners of his lips.

 

_____  
A/N: many many thanks to trish for beta'ing and also avi for trying lmao.  
thanks to tlist for helping me with the title? orz rouuuux~

TAGS: *exo shipping challenge, *kacts, f: exo, p: chansoo, r: nc-17, things i write in school  
POST A NEW COMMENT  
13 comments  
jauneroux  
February 13 2013, 17:30:19 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
JIJI YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR WRITING IS LOVELY WHY 

this was pretty and yes blowjobs can be pretty and i really liked this and it's the first exo!fic i've read in 4-5 months? orz and it's lovely ;;  
glad i was able to at least help with something! :D 

xx.  
REPLY  
zqlin  
February 13 2013, 17:47:20 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
sobs, omg thanks bb ;u;♥  
REPLY  
rebel_kai  
February 13 2013, 18:05:00 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
omfg asdbngfdsaadfg /dead/ asdfghjkjhgfdsasdfghjk  
REPLY  
zqlin  
February 13 2013, 18:48:58 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
thank you!! o u o  
REPLY  
eggyeolsshi  
February 14 2013, 04:13:31 UTC  
COLLAPSE

 

THIS IS JUST BEAUTIFUL!!  
The BJ is just Twist my panties in all levels! TTuTT

 

I was hoping full complete smut! (ORZ pervert i know)  
bt hey exo is just ghei for not have one..rite?

 

REPLY  
zqlin  
February 14 2013, 23:50:27 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
well i almost made them have actual sex because i'm a pervert too, but i didn't think it fit so dirty talking instead, yeah... thanks tho! c:  
REPLY  
charliebnim  
February 14 2013, 11:46:48 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
jesus ... perfection  
REPLY  
zqlin  
February 14 2013, 23:59:07 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
sobs, thank you! ;;  
REPLY  
senpaimitsuji  
February 15 2013, 03:15:15 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
i saw the summary n the pairing and was /so there/

chansoo is my ult otp and nc17is my fav rating this was perfect

the dirty talk and the jerking himself off whiile sucking chanyeol off omfgrihfrifrfhi  
REPLY  
zqlin  
February 15 2013, 14:54:45 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
weeps, chansoo is a lovely pairing, thank you ;u;  
REPLY  
lee_chiose  
March 4 2013, 16:33:36 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
Love it!  
I thought this was going to end with them doing it, but the blowjob was divine.   
The way you wrote it was adfdsafdsfafasdfgsa I am still fanning myself after reading it!  
Now I am not gonna see Kyungsoo the same hehehehe.

 

REPLY  
zqlin  
March 4 2013, 20:03:55 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
thank you so much omg ;u;  
REPLY  
braindead91  
August 11 2016, 02:11:24 UTC  
COLLAPSE  
This was wonderful! I love CHANSOO! >  
REPLY  
POST A NEW COMMENT  
13 comments  
zqlin:  
←kacts - round 6  
zqlin:  
→Kyungsoo Drabbles


End file.
